


Choices

by elmyra



Series: Mass Effect Drabbles [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AI will always have the biases of its creators, And the Leviathan were an imperialist master race, Drabble, F/F, Paragon Commander Shepard, So maybe the annoying child should shut up and let Shepard do it her way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Shepard very badly wants to live.





	Choices

Shepard wants to live. She wants to see Liara again, and those little blue children they talked of. To open the brandy with Doctor Chakwas. To have those other drinks her crew - her friends - promised her if they all got out of this alive. Shepard very badly wants to live. 

She wants to scream at the child. "YOU'RE WRONG! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOUR PROGRAMMING IS FLAWED! JUST - PLEASE - LOOK AT THE GETH!" But she knows it's to no avail.

Shepard wants to live, but not at the price of her friends. Edi. The Geth. And so, she walks straight ahead.


End file.
